Games
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Lavi loved games. In fact, it's what got him up in the morning. Literally. The fourth in "Yullen Week".


_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer:**_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "games".

___________

Lavi loved games. In fact, it's what got him up in the morning. Literally. His alarm clock went off, and if he didn't answer it within a ten minute time period, he got water squirted on him from the little squirt bottle that was attached. Anyway, the point is that Lavi loved games. So when Lavi got up this stormy Thursday morning, dripping wet, he decided that he wanted to play a little game on his good friend Allen.

See, it was no secret to anyone that Allen harbored a big crush on Kanda, the manager at _Games and Beyond_. Well, it wasn't a secret to anyone but to Kanda, who was oblivious to any and all. The point is that Lavi and the rest of the crew at _Games and Beyond_were sick of the love stricken sighs and big, puppy dog looks that were going on behind Kanda's back. So today, on this stormy Thursday morning, Lavi decided that he was going to do something about it.

This, was the beginning of a long, dangerous game. And Lavi was determined to win.

____________

Allen got up that morning, feeling a little queasy to his stomach, but otherwise fine. However, Allen stopped what he was doing and listened to that feeling in his stomach. The last time that had happened, Allen's aunt died. The time before that, his car broke down. The time before that, his dad suffered from a heart attack. Needless to say that Allen called this feeling his "bad things" feeling. And he had learned to listen to it.

However, when Allen's water in his shower didn't go suddenly cold, his coffee maker didn't magically break, and his car started, he figured that his feeling was wrong. Maybe it was something he ate. Allen nodded to himself as he went off to work. Even his "bad things" feeling could be off sometimes, right?

_____________

Lavi set up the last of his traps, much to the muttering and shaking of heads from his co-workers. Lavi ignored them all. It had taken some time and unwitting scoping of his manager, but he knew Kanda's entire schedule, as well as Allen's. At exactly 9:30, Kanda came out and opened the door to customers, and the small trickling would begin. Allen would come out at 9:29 and be the first to greet all the customers. The two crossed paths exactly two feet from the store door. Allen would say hello, Kanda would nod, and Lavi's first trap would go off. Lavi smiled and settled back to watch the show.

The only thing that could possibly go wrong with this was if Kanda was late, but Kanda was never late. It was Kanda.

______________

Kanda was running late. His alarm clock didn't go off, and a quick glance showed that it was out of batteries. A glance at his watch showed that it was almost time to get the store opened. Kanda had never been late to anything ever. He could never be late. It just...wasn't him. Kanda quickly stripped on his way to the shower, then threw his hair up and left shortly after, skipping his normal cup of coffee. While driving to work, Kanda looked in the rear view mirror to see that he looked as frantic as he felt.

Kanda parked and took a deep breath, smoothing his facial expressions and hair at the same time, then getting out of the car. He was two minutes late, but it wasn't going to make that much of a difference. Kanda opened the door to _Games and Beyond_ and promptly tripped over Allen.

_____________

Kanda was late! Lavi ran around the store, freaking out as only Lavi could do. If Kanda was even a minute late, his trap wouldn't work! He should have known that attaching an alarm clock to the two wires was a st-

The alarm clock went off as soon as Allen went to the door. No! That's not at all how it was supposed to happen. But it was going to happen anyway, and there was nothing Lavi could do but sit and watch as Kanda got out of his car, Allen tripped over Lavi's inviso-wire, and Kanda tripped over Allen. Ah, well, all's well that ends well, right?

Lavi hoped this ended well.

___________

"Mr. Walker?" Kanda asked, tapping the smaller man's cheek. Allen opened his eyes and gasped, then shot up, his lips colliding with Kanda's. Shocked dark eyes stared into shocked gray ones before Allen's slipped closed, and his pressed a little further. Kanda's eyes fluttered, then slid shut, pressing back.

It was uncommon knowledge to anyone that wasn't Kanda, but he had harbored the biggest crush on Allen since he had hired the young man, some eight months ago.

Actually, it was eight months, three weeks and four days ago, but who was counting?

If Kanda was asleep, he hoped his alarm clock never woke him up.

__________

Somewhere in the shadows of one of the stock shelves, Lavi chuckled maniacally to himself. He knew it would work. It always did. Yes.

Lavi loved games.

**_Ah, well, here's number 4 in the onslaught of Yullen. I...don't like this one, at all. Well, your opinion is the only one that matters, so you know what to do. Rate and Review._**

**_Kiyoko-kun._**


End file.
